Pups Save Kiara
A sequel to The Special Delivery. Future day in Adventure Bay, after Roxy had Kiara. The dogs were sleeping, while the pups except for Kiara were playing. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! All: Let's go! Marshall: Uh oh, a mission! You pups watch Kiara! *The pups eyes widened with excitement. They finally go to play with her* Ace walks up to her. Ace: Hi Kiara! Kiara: *barks* Ace: Let's go! Inside the Lookout... CJ: For you to be a diva, you must talk, walk, and dress like one. Kiara: *rolls and begins to crawl away* Ace: Hi Kiara! Want to go on a piggy back ride? Kiara walks away again. So far, everything the pups did was boring. Lani: Ace, I'm tried.,Can we stop? Dylan: Yeah, I can barely walk. Winter *yawning* Why don't we all take a nap? Ace: Ok. Shadow: Finally! The pups begin to rest, but Kiara goes down stairs and begins to walk around Adventure Bay. ???: Perfect. All of a sudden, a team of dogs come and take up the pup. ????: Got it! ?????: Good job Collin, let's take her away! *puts Kiara in Collin's van* -hueheueheueheue *gets slapped* Collin: *puts his paw up to Zoomer's mouth* Shut it you doof! Zoomer: *pushes Collin's paw away fom him* One, i'm not a doof, uh, what after one..? Collin: *annoyed* it's two... Zoomer: Oh yeah, Two, uh....*begins to drool* Collin: Let's just go! *pushes Zoomer into the back of the van* Zoomer: *face flat on the seat* Seat Belts! Collin: *quietly* idiot...*jumps in and drives away* At the Lookout, the pups wake up. Aurora was the first. Aurora: Kiara..? *gets up and looks around* Kiara?! Guys wake up! Kiara is gone! Sage: What?! Summer: She must of snuck out while we were sleeping! Dylan: I think we should split up into groups of two! C.J: I'll go with Ace! Ace: *makes an annoyed face at C.J, then turn arounds* I'll go with Winter! C.J: WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?! Lani: I'll go with Dylan! Sage: I'll go with Summer! Aurora: I'll go with Shadow! C.J: Can I go with Ace?! Dylan: Whatever, do what you want...*quietly* drama queen. The pups searched all over but couldn't find her. Ace picked up her scent, but it lead to the BARK Patrol. Sage: Guys! I found her! Lani: Good job Sage! Winter: How are we gonna get in? Dylan: Sneak in? Summer: We might, but what if we got caught? Shadow: Dig into it from underground? C.J: There's no way I want my fur dirty! Sage: Hey guys, I found a secret entrance! All: Oh. They all sneak in, and find Kiara tied up. Collin: Now, we have a weakness of the PAW Patrol! Let's bring them over! All: Yeah! Collin: As the leader, Zoomer, stay here! Zoomer: Why... Collin: Cause you're stupid... Zoomer: *annoyed face* why... *Collin and the others leave, and zoomer tries to take a nap* Zoomer: *sleep talking* muhmuh... *the pups watch above, and discuss rescuing her* Ace: Okay, Sage, you'll dive in to save your cousin, Winter, Aurora and I will pull you up with this rope as soon as you get her. Everyone else, lookout for the patrol! *they nod, and ace, winter and aurora grab a rope and tie it around sage* Aurora: Ready Sage? Sage: Ready! Winter: Good Luck... *Sage jumps down as they lure him down to Kiara, he gives them a paw-up* Sage: Hi Kiara... Kiara: *mubbles and begains to speak* Sage! Sage: Aw, you said my name! Now, let's go! *grabs Kiara and tugs on the rope, giving a signial to the pups they begain to pull him up* Zoomer: *sleep singing* AANNNDDD IIIIIII WILL ALLWAYYSS LOOVVVEE YOUUU! Sage: Weird, huh? *hugs Kiara* Aurora: Yes! We got her! Dylan: *runs up to the pups* Uh, guys? The BARK Patrol is coming back, and they have our parents... Ace: We should get home now...( On the way home, the BARK Patrol came back with the PAW Patrol. The dogs and Ryder didn't believe them because Kiara wasn't there. At the Lookout... Ace *panting* Good job...pups. Lani *panting* Hey look the adults are back! Tundra: Hey pups! Rocky: We're back! Roxy: Wow! You guys did a great job babysitting, you can babysit her anytime we leave! All: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! The End! Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories